aot fanfic with no clever name
by Animenerd030
Summary: Everyone has died, and been reincarnated. Hanji is datin Erwin, but then he does something that changes her life forever. Sasha, Hanji's sister, gets mad and goes to find Erwin. All in all, a lot of drama and crap happens. But I won't spoil anything (Also, we don't have a title for this story because we don't know what to call it XD)


The titans won..we couldn't stop them. We all died, because what else could we do? Some of us even killed ourselves, why wouldn't we? Any death was better than a titan devouring us whole.  
We all said we would meet again. But..of course we wouldn't remember each other.

"SASHAAAAAA." A voice booms out throughout the house, her voice traveling up the stairs.

"What, Hanji?" The brunette shouts back down, peeking out from the top of the stairs.  
"I'm going out with Erwin, Kay? Don't get in trouble." She says, crossing her arms. The younger sibling rolls her eyes, and looks at her older sister.  
"I'm only two years younger then you. No need to treat me like a child." Sasha snaps, a sigh escaping her lips.  
"I'm gonna invite Jean and Connie over, see you later!" She exclaims, and Hanji nods slowly.  
"Bye, Sash." The girl says, and exits the door. If Sasha got in trouble...that really wouldn't surprise her. Sasha was known for pulling pranks, and for getting in random, stupid fights. Hanji, on the other hand, was the star pupil. She got straight A's, and usually never got in fights. Well...there was the one time when Annie beat up Sasha so Hanji had to step in...but that's a whole different story.

"Hanji." A familiar voice says from behind the brunette, and she whirls around.  
"Erwin!" She says, engulfing the blonde into a huge hug. She always loved going out with her  
boyfriend...he was always so nice and never took her anywhere she didn't want to go. He loved her, and she loved him. They were a strange couple, and no in school expected them to end up together...but..meh, shit happens.  
"Shall we, Mi'lady?" Erwin says, taking her hand in his. What a gentleman. She gently grips his hand, and they begin their journey down to the small restaurant down the sidewalk. It wasn't anything fancy, and it wasn't anywhere too expensive. Hanji was glad about that, seeing how she hated to dress up.  
Erwin seemed to catch on to that quickly, so they usually went to small places. That didn't bother them at all, either. They didn't have to dress up, and they didn't have to worry about not having enough money.

As they enter the small restaurant, Erwin grabs her arm.  
"Is that Petra and Aurou?" He whispers, pointing to the couple. The brunette's eyes grow wide, a grin spreading across her lips. Who would've thought?  
"That is not something I would've expected! I can't wait to ask her about it tomorrow." Hanji laughs, shaking her head. She didn't want to ruin or disturb their date, and she had a date of her own to worry about anyways.

"So do you think Erwin and your sister have done the frickle frackle?" Jean asks Sasha, blowing up a building on the screen.

"JEAN! Gross! Hanji said she'd never, not until she's married." Sasha snaps, throwing a bomb at a building.

"You're sister is so old school." Connie snickers, throwing a missile at a building, only to somehow miss.  
"FUCK THIS GAME." He screams, throwing his controller somewhere behind him.  
"I think it's romantic! And if you broke that then you owe me a new one." Sasha hisses, smacking her friend's head.  
"Eh, look! We won, Sash. Looks like Connie was worthless in this game like normal." Jean laughs, and he quickly highfives Sasha.  
"Fuck you, Jean."  
"I know you would want to."  
"I'm not gay!"  
"If you say so."  
"UGHHH fuck you."  
"Jeez, Connie."  
"SHUT UP, HORSE SHIT."  
_"WHAT WAS THAT, BALDY?_"

"That was fun, Thank you, Erwwy~" Hanji giggles, softly kissing his cheek.

She walks down the sidewalk, looking around at her surroundings. It was really dark out, and the stars were out. It was beautiful...she never thought she would find something peaceful about this area. People were talking all around them, and cars were quickly driving to and from places. That wasn't surprising, it was a Friday night.  
"Hanji..." Erwin whispers, and suddenly yanks her into a random alleyway.  
"E-eh? What, Erwin?" She asks, concern laced into her voice.  
Instead of saying something, he pins her against the wall.  
"I want you, Hanji." He hisses in her ear, gently nibbling at her neck. What? Had he been drinking?...no..she was with him the whole time.  
"No! I told you that's only for marriage." She snaps, and he grabs her wrists, pinning them above her head.  
_**"I said I want you."**_ And in that moment, Hanji realized he didn't really truly love her.

**Author's Note; so me and Bailey wrote this together. I (Jamie) Wrote this chapter, she'll write chapter two, and so on. Please review and tell us what you think ;w;**

**also we don't know what to call this story...so if you have any suggestions that would be great c: thank youuuu**


End file.
